Jack Sparrow and the Journey Home
by ShadowEater666
Summary: No one knows what the Veil really does. Therefore no one could have anticipated what would happen to Harry when he pushed his godfather out of the way and went through the veil in his place. Harry is transported back in time and becomes Captain Jack Sparrow. Answer to Whitetigerwolf's Potter/Sparrow challenge.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Summary: No one knows what the Veil really does. Therefore no one could have anticipated what would happen to Harry when he pushed his godfather out of the way and went through the veil in his place. Harry is transported back in time and becomes Captain Jack Sparrow. Answer to Whitetigerwolf's Potter/Sparrow challenge.

 **Requirements:**

\- Harry is Jack Sparrow

\- Someone must be sent back in time with him

\- Cannot contain Harry in a slash pairing

\- At least the events of the first five Harry Potter books and first POTC movie must remain cannon.

 **Recommended:**

\- Lemons

\- Harry paired with Hermione, Tonks, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, or Fleur

 **Prologue**

At first Harry hadn't believed it when he had woken up after falling through the veil. Not only was he not dead like he had feared but he was somehow in the past. Though he didn't have his wand anymore, he assumed he lost it when he arrived. What had been more surprising was that Tonks had followed him through. However after some time, and many experiments that led them to discovering that yes they were stuck in the past and no magic couldn't get them back they managed to cope with it.

Harry ended up changing his name to Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow thank you very much, and took up a life of Piracy. Tonks helped him out where she could from dry land, as it was bad luck to have women on board a ship, often finding treasure maps or rumors for him to follow. She also helped him find people they thought were suitable for his crew on the Black Pearl the fastest ship in the Caribbean if not all the seven seas.

However just when his luck was starting to look up and Jack and Tonks' relationship was becoming more then just friendship or mutiny his first mate Hector Barbossa caused a mutiny stranding him in the middle of nowhere. All over the location of the Island known as Isla De Muerta and the Aztec Gold that was hidden there. However Jack managed to still have some of his old Potter luck it seemed. As the island he was stranded on happened to be a cache for Rumrunners and he managed to get a ride back to Tortuga where he could start planning.

Now here he was years later with the Pearl back in his possession after a string of some very bizarre events, and from someone who had been in the magical world for five years that was saying something. He also actually had Tonks onboard the Pearl now as there was no way he was going to make her worry like that again. Though he was contemplating how he had come back into possession of his ship.

It seemed whether he was Harry Potter or Jack Sparrow he was always going to have to fight someone to the end. This time that someone had been his former first mate, and the captain of the Black Pearl during Jack's exile, Hector Barbossa. If it hadn't been for the shot he had saved for years and young William to break the curse he might not have won. That wasn't all he was thinking about though.

He was also wondering if there was really any way to get back to his and Tonks time. The first treasure he had found that had immortality had turned out to have an extremely steep price to it. So while he would continue searching for things linked to Immortality that would allow them to just keep living till they reached their original time, he would also try to find another way home. As he was thinking about that he looked at the special compass in his hand and frowned as the arrow just spun around rapidly.

"You know you can't find the way home if you have so many questions in your head that you don't know which one you want the answer to." Tonks said as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his shoulder.

He couldn't help smiling a bit at that as he closed the compass and returned to steering the ship. Though his hand that had been holding the compass open rested on Tonks' hand. "I suppose you're right. But I still have to find some way."

Tonks stood on her tiptoes at that and kissed him on the cheek. "And you will my darling Captain. However things like this time. Besides it's already taken several years so what's a few more."

 **AN:** A little short I know but I thought this was a good place to start. Since the events of POTC Curse of the Black Pearl were the same as canon I saw no reason to rehash it. Also yes Jack's Compass is malfunctioning just as it did in Deadman's Chest.

The reason it did this in the movie if you pay attention is because Jack wasn't sure what he wanted. If someone is conflicted the Compass can't show you anything. I see it as a more potent and Mirror of Erised in it can give you direction but only if you know what you're after.

Also I'm not sure if I'm actually going to do Deadman's Chest or not. If I do Deadman's Chest it definitely won't be canon compliant. Anyways leave a review please.


End file.
